Decade without a Surname
by koolken256
Summary: Decade; The Destroyer of worlds. Now one boy must use the power of the 10th Heisei Rider to protect his world and save another. Go Forth, and find those that will stand with you. Pairing(s?): Oc/ Oc. Rider and Sentai Cards used. I don't own Kamen Rider Or Super Sentai.
1. Journey through the Decade

Chapter 1

'_Thinking'_

"Speaking"

**Driver**

"_**Attacks"**_

**XpagebreakX**

Kamen Rider, Super Sentai. The most popular shows in the world. Fans on any continent, in any country could say who their favorite rider is, or even who is their favorite Sentai team is. But, for what think is a show, is really a look into the lives of people from another world. A world that has now been thrown into war….

**XpagebreakX**

16-year old Deion headed into class that morning, bright and early as normal. His light black skin stood out from his out which was just a pair of blue jeans, a red shirt, and gray shoes. His dark brown eyes seem to look almost lifeless.

_'And I'm late'_ he thought as the bell rang. He lives in the normally sleep town of Sierra falls, California, goes to the high school, and lives alone. His brother moved out after their parents died a few years earlier. He pays his brother's rent so he could still live there.

"Mister Huffman, your late." His teacher said as he walked in class.

"Yeah, yeah I know. I woke up late. Besides I did that essay you wanted." He said pulling the papers from his bag. His Teacher, Miss Rose, a young teacher of astronomy, smiled at him.

"I could always count on you to get the work done. Unlike most of the class." She said the last part eyeing a few people in the back.

"Well now, let's start with the Multiverse theory. As well as dimension travel." The class was fun and entertaining for Deion, but not to the others. He went to his other classes, which he didn't find as fun as Miss Rose and her class. But when the bell rang for after school, he zoomed right back to his first classroom of the day; After school, it was home to the Kamen Rider/ Super Sentai Club of Sierra falls high.

"Gaim is Better Kyle. OOO can't even compare!" A teen with dark hair said to another, who was Kyle Howell. Both boys were seniors and longtime members of the club.

"Tommy man, Gaim is not done Airing yet so it's too soon to even compare it to OOO." Kyle told Tommy Mason.

"But both are not as good as Wizard." A lazy female voice said. They turned to a pretty girl who was part Asian, part Mexican, lounging on the desk.

"Shut up Ramirez!" Kyle said to her.

"Will you guys stop fighting over Riders!? We all know W is the best." Said another girl, Crystal, who was white, brown hair, and green eyes "Daisy, Wizard is a good rider, but he is nothing to the two minds that go into W." The girl said to the now named Daisy Ramirez, a girl who was in the same grade Deion was.

"What about Sentai, Go-Busters are really cool?" another Female, Rachel, said. She was clearly Japanese American.

"I like Gokaiger the most. The new ones, the ToQGers, are kind of good." Kyle said.

"Besides Rachel, I thought you had work today?" Tommy asked. "I took the day off, you think I would miss club?" Rachel asked him back.

"No, it's just-."

"Oh, we know your glad she's here Tommy." Another female voice said from the door behind Deion. "Excuses me brother." She said sweetly to the younger student. Deion moved to the side to reveal a girl with short black hair, and green eye. "And Your right Gokaiger is a good Sentai, most likely the best in years, but Kyoruyger is really good as well. But I think Blade is the best Rider Series. That or Faiz."

"Well hey there too Sam." Kyle said. He, Tommy and Sam were the oldest in the club.

"Hey guys, which Rider that I-?" Deion was about to ask.

"Decade." The others said in unison.

"Honestly Deion, how could you like that series?" Crystal asked as she shook her head

"Let him like what he likes." Daisy said, standing up.

"I don't see why he likes it. The story had too many plot holes and felt rushed." Tommy said.

"I do. I mean, they had a great idea for that series, but it was done poorly." Sam asked him

"ALRIGHT LET THE SEIRRA FALLS HIGH KAMEN RIDER/ SUPER SENTAI CLUB MEETING BEGIN!" A Japanese girl with long dark brown hair and teal eyes said as she and Miss Rose walked in. She was Tsuki Koinami, the Club President. "FIRST ORDER OF BUSISNESS IS-."

"For you to stop Yelling Tsuki." Deion said Shortly as the others laughed. Tsuki turned bright red and glared at him.

"Shut it Deion!" she ordered him. "Well you don't have to yell every day of the meeting, I get of enough of that at lunch." He said.

"Alright, we are all friends here." Miss Rose said as she sat down in her chair.

"Miss Koinami, if you may?"

"Yes Miss Rose, the topic is..." She looked at Deion with an evil smirk. "... how bad is Kamen Rider Decade?"

"Well, you're a dead ringer for Natsumi you know." Deion said as the others laughed again.

"That's it Huffman!" She roared as she jumped out her chair and kicked him in the face

The other just watched in mildly irritation and part amusement

"They are at it again." Tommy said as he pulled out the T.V.

"Tsuki, can you please stop hurting Deion?" Daisy asked with worry

"Get a room you two!" Kyle barked at them, which was not a good idea because Tsuki whipped around and punched his nose in.

"My you guys are hyper today." Miss Rose said with a smile

"You do know that Tsuki is beating Deion up… again?" Rachel asked. Miss Rose simple walked up to them and pulled them apart.

"Now, we are going to watch Kamen Rider X Kamen Rider: Wizard and Gaim." Tommy said. The club then watched the movie, Daisy and Tommy getting in a small debate over it, the 8 students then headed to a dinner to eat. Since Deion lived alone, Kyle, Tommy, and Sam took it upon themselves to look after him the best they can.

"I'll have the double cheeseburger. Kyle is paying today." The young African American said with a grin. Kyle sighed at the statement.

"He always ask for that when I pay." He said as the Waitress took everyone's orders.

"Deion, did William pay your rent?" Sam asked.

"I checked this morning and it was in. I also got paid this week from my newspaper route so I can pay you back later Kyle." Deion said.

"I still think it's not safe for you to ride around on that bike." Daisy said. A few months ago just right after his birthday, Kyle and Tommy took Deion to learn how to ride a motorcycle and got him a license. They then helped him buy a bike and they modeled it to look like the MachineDecader. He rides it to school, and on his paper route.

"Relax, you worry too much." He said waving her off. Sam raised an eyebrow at him. "She has the right to worry. If someone didn't tell you to wear a helmet, then you forgot to." She said sternly.

"Good, then he would fall off and die." Tsuki said while she ate her salad.

"Well if you guys didn't call me every morning to remind me, then I might." Deion mused as the waitress brought out everyone's food.

"Tommy, me DecaDriver is on the fritz again." Deion of course referring to the toy he had.

"I'll look at it later buddy, I have to study tonight, big test in calculates in the morning." He said, reaching over to ruffle his black curly hair.

"I can look at it." Kyle offered.

"Kyle, you almost broke it last time you." Sam deadpanned, remembering having to stop Deion from kicking the older boy. He may look weak, but Deion is very fast.

"Daisy, don't forget that my birthday is next week." Rachel said.

"Trust us Rach, you say it every day so we can't forget." Kyle got slapped in the back of his head by Sam "Sorry."

Soon, they all said their goodbyes as they headed home. Deion road his motorcycle down the road, but he noticed something bright out of the corner of his eye. He stopped to look, but saw nothing.

_'Must be seeing things.'_ He said as he rode on. He soon made it to his one bedroom apartment about seven miles away from the school. He walked up the stairs and open the door, to reveal that he keeps it clean for what most people would say a boy would have kept it. "Hmm, which movie should I watch tonight?" He asked himself. "Super Hero Taisen." He said as he grabbed the DVD off a shelf. After the movie, He got a call from Crystal asking if he did homework. "I did it in class. The shit is too easy." He told her.

"Well just making sure." She said before hanging up. After that, Deion went to bed, not knowing what his dreams would hold….

**XpagebreakX**

The young African American woke up in a white space. Empty like space.

"Where am I?" He asked himself, looking around.

"Your dreamscape." A voice echoed around him. But, it was a voice he knew.

"That can't be… but this is a dream."

"It is, but at the same time, is not." The voice said again.

"Huh?" Deion was confused. The, silver veil opened up in front of him and a Japanese man with short reddish hair, brown eyes, in suit walked out. Deion knew this man. His name was Tsukasa Kadoya, Aka, Kamen Rider Decade.

"You are very interesting Deion." He said. "Before you ask, this part is not a dream. I need your help."

"What do you need from me?" Deion asked, holding in his inner fan boy as much as possible

"I'll explain; Riders and Sentai… are dying." The air became very grim.

"….Dying?" His mind had the one word stuck in it.

"We face a foe even greater then Shocker, or any other. And we are losing. Very few of us are left to fight now. The worst of this, is that they are coming for your world." Tsukasa said grimly.

"Who are they?"

"We don't even know what to call them. But, they have already defeated most of the Riders and Sentai." He then paused for a short moment.

"I know that we are just a T. V show in your world, but what you see is our real lives. It is your cheers that give us strength, and they know that. I have come." Tsukasa said as he pulled out his DecaDriver.

"To give you this. You have my rider soul in you. A rider soul is what gives the people in your world the ability to Henshin. You must not let your world fall. Find the others that have rider souls, as well as a few Sentai souls as well. As Kamen Rider Decade, you have the ability not only to become all riders, but a few Sentai members as well. Reds only though." Tsukasa then put the Drive on Deion's waist and watched the belt form around him.

"Hm, it fits. Find thought among you that have these souls. You are the hope of two words now…" Tsukasa then opened the Driver and took out his Henshin card.

"… Decade."

**"KAMEN RIDER: DECADE!"**

**XpagebreakX**

Deion shot up from his sleep.

_'Weird dream._' He thought as he looked at the time.

_'7:30…. Crap I'm late.'_ He said getting up. But he then felt something around his waist. He looked to see his DecaDriver around him.

_'I must have put it on and forgot about it.'_ He then looked over to see his toy one right where he left it, not touched. He then looked back down at the one he had on.

_'…. When did I get another- wait!'_ He thought as he felt the rider book on his hip. He opened it and pulled out the Decade henshin card. He then opened the driver.

_**"Henshin!"**_ he called as he flipped the card.

**"KAMEN RIDER: DECADE!"** The device called as he place the card in, closing the driver. Then, 9 holographic figure swirled around him, then combined on to the teen as then a few blocks of magenta color slammed onto his head, filling his colors around his suit.

"…. HOLY SHIT!" he exclaimed. Deion, a boy who thought he was normal, became Kamen Rider Decade, his favorite rider of all time.

"This power! It feels unreal! I can, I can do anything!" He said almost jumping for joy. Then he stopped. "How am I going to explain this to the other, no wait, the world!? Oh man this is so awesome, but at the same time, so bad!" He whined as he sat on the bed. "Wait, Tsukasa said that I need to find those that have the soul of a rider… but how would I know!? Would the cards know, will I feel it, will they have a sign pointing to themselves? This is too much!" He then laid back down and looked at the clock.

"Shit! I'm going to be late!" He said grabbing his backpack and heading out the door, only to remember that he was still henshined. "…. Best I take this off and…" He then remembered that he henshined in his underwear. "And put some clothes on." He said.

All day long, Deion had his mind on his 'dream' and how he henshined in the morning. '_I just can't see that I'm now… Kamen Rider Decade! But how!? What am I going to fight?'_ He asked. He then felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Sam behind him.

"You ok Deion? You look just so lost and confused today." She said. It was lunch time and they were in Miss Rose's class room as they were normally.

"It's… nothing." He told her. Sam then crossed her arms under her chest.

"Is it a girl? Because you're only like this when you're thinking of a girl." She said with a sly grin.

"Shut up Sam, It's not a girl, I just have… a lot on my mind." He said. Sam then frowned before getting an idea.

"Fine, don't tell me, but Kyle and Tommy will get you to talk." She said in a sing-song voice. Deion paled at the thought of them hounding him

"Alright! I'll tell you. I had a dream… that I became a Kamen Rider." He said.

"Big deal, you have that dream a lot, and you're always Decade." She said.

"No, it's that-."

"It's what? What are you two talking about?" The both turned to see Tsuki, Daisy, Rachel, Kyle, Tommy, and Crystal walk in with their lunches.

"You had that look on your face again today. Who you crushing on?" Kyle asked with a grin.

"Deion, you will tell us who is. Is it Rachel?" Tommy asked, which Rachel slapped him on his head.

"I don't think it's me. But I don't mind going on a date with him." She said with a wink at Deion.

"No, it's not a girl. He said it was just dream that he became a Kamen Rider." Sam said uncrossing her arms.

"I bet it was Decade." Tsuki said as she sat down next to him. "Look, I'm sorry about yesterday."

Deion looked around when she said that. "Um… you talking to me?" he asked

She then glared at him, but continued on "I went overboard that time. I shouldn't-."

"I started it Tsuki. I'm the one who should be sorry." He said cutting her off.

"Don't try to act noble! I'm at fault here!" She hissed as she jumped up.

"Now, now you two, don't fight. Tsuki, you did come in yelling so your right, But Deion, you didn't have to make a comment about it. Now hug and say sorry." Sam said with a slight smirk.

"NO!" They both said at the same time. They then felt a sense of danger as the saw a twitch in Sam's eye.

"I said hug and… say sorry." She said in an annoyed tone. The two then latched onto each other. "Sorry!" They both said before letting go. Sam smiled.

"Good." She said proudly before turning back to Deion.

"You were going to say something about your dream right?" She asked him. "Oh… right. What is was-."

"Hey guys, I just got a notice to turn on the T.V to watch a new Kamen Rider and Super Sentai crossover." Tommy said rolling in the T.V. He Then plugs it in and turns it on. The screen flicked on and a rocky field was on screen. There seemed to be signs of a battle that was waged, but no one was there.

"Did we miss it?" Kyle asked taking a bit of his sandwich.

"No, it says it just started." Tommy said. After a few moments, he was about to turn it off when someone fell on the ground; Captain Marvelous of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Everyone jumps as they looked at him; he was bloody, bruised, and just looked like someone beat the shit out of him. He coughed as his eyes opened.

"I… Don't know… who you are…" He started to say to the screen. "Or where you are… All I know is… Tsukasa has passed his power… to you. Please, don't let the fate of our world… happen to yours. Protect your world…. And find the people you need…" Marvelous then looked right at Deion, as if talking right to him. "….Decade." The screen then went back. Deion got up and left the room.

"Where you going!?" Tsuki asked as she followed him, along with the others.

"Somewhere." He said back as he walked out of the school. _'That just didn't happen. Was Marvelous talking to…me?'_ He asked himself as he reached his bike.

"Deion, we still have more classes!" Sam shouted at him as he kicked the bike on.

"I have to… do something." He said as he felt someone tap him.

"Oh I know you're not skipping class. You never do." Tsuki said with a stern look on her face.

"Since when did you care?"

"I had a… well, I thought about it last night. We shouldn't fight like this… Decade." She said with a soft smile

Deion stared up at her in shock, his eyes wide "How did you-?"

"I'll explain later. But, you're not going anywhere without me." Tsuki said with a hand on her hip. Deion then tossed her his spare helmet.

"Get on." He said

"Deion! Tsuki!" Sam called as the bell rang. 'Fuck it.' She thought as she got out her keys for her car.

Meanwhile, Tsuki has wrapped her arms around Deion's waist as he took off on his bike. "So I wasn't going crazy. She said you would know what I'm talking about!" She said with glee.

"Who?" Deion asked as he rode down the road

"I met Natsumi in my dreams last night. She said that Decade would need my help."

"Wait, You do know you look a-."

"Lot like her, you tell me that every day. But, she said something about Riders and Sentai were losing and our world is next." He could hear the fear in her voice. He knew what she was thinking; This was way too much.

"It's- I don't know what to say. But, I have to try something." Deion said as he saw a flash in the sky. He hit the brakes hard as he came to a stop.

"Why did you stop?" Tsuki asked as Deion got off the bike. Sam and others showed up in Sam's car as they rushed out with Kyle and Tommy tackling Deion.

"Skipping school huh? You should have let us know and why are you taking-!?" Kyle stared to ask before a terrifying roar echoed from a short distance away.

"Kyle… please tell us that was your stomach." Tommy said.

"I finished eating before those two took off!" Kyle said before looking back at Deion and Tsuki.

"And since when have you been willing to ride on his bike! Why is nothing making sense today!" He then felt a knee to the gut.

"Thanks… Sam." He said falling over. The older girl smiled as she and Tommy picked him up. Deion then saw something moving not too far from them. 'What the hell?' he thought as he stepped closer to it.

"Guys… get out of here." Deion said without looking back.

"Your acting weird today, tell us what's wrong, Please!" Daisy pleaded as she tried to get closer.

"Please stay back. You too Tsuki. Something is coming." He said, making everyone stop.

"What's coming?" Sam asked him. The roar resounded once more, this time closer to them.

"GO, NOW!" Deion shouted as they heard something charging at them. It's didn't take long for what it was to come into view; it was a monster that looked like a bull, but walked up right. Everyone's eyes widened at the Minotaur like creature.

"I smell you Rider!" It bellowed.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING!?" Tommy shouted as they backed up.

"What do you think it is? A cow?" Kyle asked sarcastically

Sam saw that Deion stood his ground. "YOU IDIOT! MOVE!" she said running to get him.

"MOVE!" the others, besides Tsuki, who was shell shocked.

"It's… real… Deion is-."

"Is what Tsuki!?" Rachel asked shaking the girl

Sam ran to her little brother in all but blood, grabbing him and trying to pulling him away, but he didn't move "Deion, please move! We have to run!" she almost cried.

"THERE YOU ARE RIDER!" the monster roared as it charged at the two.

"SAM! DEION!" the others began to cry out for them. Deion looked back at them, then to Sam.

"You guys have always protected me, now I want to protect you." The then reached into his bag, pulling out the DecaDriver.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PULL OUT A TOY NOW!?" Sam shouted in disbelief. He didn't listen as he put it to his waist, making it form the belt around him. Everyone stared at him, not believing what he just did.

"Oi Ugly!" He shouted at the monster. It stopped in its tracks.

"What is it Rider?" It asked.

"I'm not just any Rider…" He said taking out the henshin card and opening the driver. "… I'm a passing through Kamen Rider! _**Henshin!**_"

**"KAMEN RIDER: DECADE!"** ….

**XpagebreakX**

**AN: Um… I can explain! Ok so, this is the first chapter of Decade without a surname, in which Deion is bestowed upon the powers of the destroyer of worlds, Kamen Rider Decade. This will be my first Kamen Rider fic and some friends are helping me out understand about other Riders that will appear in this fic. This Decade is much more powerful than normal because he not only his the Heisei 9 rider card of the one before him, but also the five after him, the Showa Riders, and 5 Red Sentai cards. This will be different from other Decade fic because he will not be traveling to new worlds, but back and forth between A joint Rider/ Sentai world and his own.**

**Thanks to GreyKing 46, Psycho Sin Mafia, and Drago3511 for letting me use their Oc's for this fic. More Oc's to come.**

**This fic will be my fourth Main Story and the first where my Oc is not a Shinigami. Life, Destiny, and Familiar will go on as planned, so Updates will be as I can for all.**

**Next Chapter: The Unknown Enemy, The Rider and the Seeker!**

**Read and Review Please!**

**See Ya!**


	2. The Rider and the Seeker!

Chapter 2

'_Thinking'_

"Speaking"

**Driver**

"_**Attacks"**_

**XpagebreakX**

Six men met on a badly damaged red pirate ship.

Each of them had many battle scares.

They were the last members of their Sentai's; the reds. But there was one who wasn't a Red. That one person was a Kamen Rider. That rider was Tsukasa, aka Decade.

"These are the only reds I can find." The pirate in a red coat said, Captain Marvelous.

"Thank, but what about him?" Tsukasa asked as he pointed to a man in a red hoodie in the corner. "He is very secretive. I found him after he saved Right a few days ago."

"You can trust him." Right chipped in after Marvelous.

Tsukasa nodded as he took out his DecaDriver. "Wizard, before he went missing, placed a spell into one of my cards that will help make your powers into RiderCards. You 5 are the last Reds of Super Sentai, and I need your help."

The room became filled with a deafen silence at those words.

"We can't let that keep us down!" Daigo, KyroyuRed, said standing up. "This other world will be brave and step up to the task."

"And how do you know that Daigo?" Himoru, RedBuster, argued back. "Tsukasa said they think our struggles are just a damn television show! How can they-!?" Himoru stopped when he saw the glare from the man in the red hoodie "Oh right. Sorry about that." The hooded man nodded.

"Are we going to start?" The man in the hoodie asked in an American accent. Tsukasa sighed as he activated the spell using a Card made from Wizard's ring.

"SCAN!" the Driver called as a blank holographic card passed over them. Out of the RiderBooker, Twenty new cards popped out; The Red Sentai cards.

Tsukasa looked at one of them in particular. "This one has different requirements then the others?" He questioned the hooded Sentai senshi.

"Yes. I will meet this person you plan to pass your powers to in due time." He said. Right nodded since he knew why. Tsukasa also nodded.

"Ok, let's get this going. Contact us when you have passed you power on Tsukasa. We will hold them off until you do." Marvelous said as he took out his Key and Mobirates. The others nodded as they also took out Henshin devices.

Tsukasa also nodded before taking out his Henshin card. **_"Henshin!"_**

**"KAMEN RIDER: DECADE!"**

**XpagebreakX**

They found out about the plan!

Tsukasa cursed as he rode his MachineDecader as fast as it can go. He fired back at his pursuers which slowed them down somewhat.

_'Damn, I have to go through at this point but if I do it with these guys on my ass, the new guys would be in for a hell of a fight before he even gets the chance to Henshin!'_ He thought as he killed one of his attackers. He then saw the what he was looking for; the crossing to the new world

"Later losers!" He called as he hit the throttle on his bike and drove through, but, one of his attackers fired and hit him in the chest as he got in

"Ack!" He dehenshined and fell off in the between space of the worlds

"Damn it!" He shouted as he saw the portal on the other side close, not before catching a glimpse of who he was looking for

"I felt it. The soul of Decade." Tsukasa said as he sat down in the white space

"What the hell am I going to do?" He said. Then it came to him as he looked at the Driver

"We are connected after all…"

**XpagebreakX**

Tsuki's dream was a bit abnormal this evening. She was in a white space that was new to her. "What is this place?" She asked no one. "It is a place we can talk Tsuki" A female voice said. Tsuki whipped around and for a second she thought she was looking a mirror. She stood in front of Natsumi from Kamen Rider Decade.

"Damn, people were right, we do look a lot alike." Tsuki stated as the older girl smiled and stiffed a giggle

"I would say so myself, but I have come because I need you to help Decade." Natsumi said

Tsuki paused for a moment. She thought about this felling she has been having for some time now "By Decade, you mean Tsukasa or…?"

Natsumi sighed, knowing what she meant. "I see you have noticed. You can fell the powers of a rider in people."

"Just one. He's a pain in my a**. But for a few weeks now, he has been giving off this energy. It feels hot, but at the same time I like it." Tsuki said as she sat down.

"You have the power to tell who has a Rider soul, or in some cases, a Sentai soul. You must use this to help Decade find the people with them so he can give them the power to fight. War is coming to your world. Decade is your only hope Tsuki. Please, stand with him…"

Tsuki then jolted awake in her bed as she looked at the time "Was it a dream?" she asked herself as she looked around. She then shook her head and laid back down _'Maybe tomorrow will bring more answers.'_ She thought as she headed back to sleep..

**XpagebreakX**

Present…

The Group, as well as the bull like creature, were in complete shook about what they just saw the young 16 year old Deion Huffman become a Kamen Rider. And not just ANY Rider, But Kamen Rider Decade

"….WHAT THE FUCK!?" Kyle shouted, breaking the silence.

Deion smirked under his helmet as he took out his RiderBooker."… THIS IS SO COOL!" he shouted as he jumped up and down with joy.

Sam, who was the closest to him, nearly had her eyes pop out because of what happened "Deion focus! The monster!" she shouted

Deion stopped and looked back at her. "Oh yeah!" he said, making the others facepalm at him.

"Rider! Your dead!" The bull creature shouted as he charged. Deion quickly grabbed the monster by it's horns, throwing it back away from the other.

He the shot at it, hitting his marks."Ok, let's keep that." He told himself before the monster slammed into him, sending him flying into a tree.

"Well we're saved." Tommy deadpanned as the monster charged at them.

**"ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!" **everyone heard as many shots were fired at the bull like monster. The energy bullets hit their mark as it flew back. Decade jumped out of the tree, then took out a new card.

"Hmmm, never seen this as a card. **_Henshin!_**"

**"KAMEN RIDER: SHIN!"** The driver shouted as Decade glowed green. As he glowed his armor seemed to become alive and organic, moving and growing and changing until he had changed into Kamen Rider Shin.

"No way!" Sam said in disbelief of what her brother in all but blood did.

"The only Showa Rider I seen him use was Ichigo in Super Hero Taisen!" Daisy said as well. They others had the same thoughts and expressions as Deion fought the monster AS the 'Monster Rider'.

He was savage. He punched and kicked with such high ferocity, clawing at it and tearing at it, completely having the upper hand until the monster's horns lite up.

"LOOK OUT!" Tommy called. Deion had barely time to move out of the way as a blast of energy was fired out of the horns, blowing up nearby car.

"Whoa, that could have been bad." He said taking out a new card. _**"Henshin!"**_

**"KAMEN RIDER: KUUGA!"** It called as he became the first Heisei Rider. He began the fight again as he smacked the monster around, using powerful kicks and punches to send the monster back further and further

"Lets try this!" He said as he pulled out a new card

**"FORM RIDE: KUUGA TITAN!"** In a flash Kuuga-Decade was in the first Heisi Riders Purple Power Form. Grabbing a stick on the ground it glowed and transformed into Titan Forms sword. With a powerful slash he blocked a punch from the monster, the blade cutting into the creature's hand making it bleed

"Wow." Sam muttered

Deion then kicked the creature away before stalking towards him, slashing at him every time he got close and leaving a trail of sparks behind it.

"This is amazing!" Rachel agreed. Deion then gave one powerful slash and the bull creature was sent flying, flipping in the air as a trail of blood arched from a scar on its chest

"Damn you Rider!" It roared as he tackled the Rider. Kuuga-Decade moved quickly as he blocked the attack and punched back

_'This is getting me nowhere. I need to put this thing down'_ He thought as he jumped back. The monster's horns lite up once more making Deion flinch a bit. Deion stood ready to dodge, but the monster then pointed at his friends. "NO!" He shouted as he took out another card. **_"Henshin!"_**

**"KAMEN RIDER: OOO!"** The diver called as he turned into base OOO and runs to intercept the blast. The monster fired at them

"GOOD BYE WORLD!" Tommy shouted

**"FORM RIDE:..."**

"AND I JUST SAVED 15% ON MY CAR INSURANCE!" Kyle whined, earning a glare from the others. "What? I did." Kyle protested

**"... BURIKAWANI!"**

Then, Deion blocked the blast as OOO BuriKaWani with his arms together in their shield form. He then looked back at them. "Move guys!" He ordered them. Tsuki finally snapped out of her daze and saw Decade as OOO protecting her.

_'He…. Really has become a Kamen Rider.'_ She thought in amazement. Then she felt something from Sam. The sensation of playing cards_ 'Could she be-?'_ Her thoughts were cut off when Deion threw the monster into a wall, then kicked it with his crocodile leg, an orange energy apparition appearing surrounding it

"One more." He said. He took out a card, but say it was blank "What? I don't understand." He said as he looked at it, he knew it was not going to work. "Ok, let's try another one." He puts the card back, takes out another card and opens the driver. _**"ToQ Change!"** _He called instead of Henshin.

The others were purely confused by that phrase "Why did he say that?" Rachel asked

**"SUPER SENTAI: TOQ#1!"** The Driver called as Decade became the red senshi of the 38th Super Sentai, the train slamming the bull like monster

"HE HAS SENTAI CARDS NOW!?" Everyone shouted as He started to fight. Using a train based fighting style, Deion quickly gained the upper hand. The monster was losing this fight.

"RIDER! HOW ARE YOU THIS STRONG!?" it bellowed it him. Deion turned back into base Decade form, standing in front of the bull like creature

"Because, I have a lot to protect. I don't plan one losing to anyone of you. I am Decade, no longer the Destroyer of worlds, but their savior!"

**"FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-D-DECADE!"** The Driver called as her rose up in the air, letting the holographic cards line up in front of him.

"He's about to use a Rider Kick!" Crystal said in surprise.

"Your more surprised about that?" Daisy deadpanned as they watched.

Decade got into kicking position, moving through the cards gaining speed and power. As he passed through the last card, he made contact with the monster's chest, making a huge shock wave as it flew back.

"DAMN… YOU…. RIDER! THE RAVEN CLAN SHALL AVENGE ME!" The monster shouted as he fell over and exploded…

**XpagebreakX**

Deion Dehenshins and returned to his friends. Sam and Tsuki were the first to hug him, then Kyle and Tommy joined, the rest of the Kamen Rider Super Sentai club did.

"You did good brother." Sam whispered to him as she held him tight.

"It's because I was protecting all of you, like you have for me." He said.

"This is touching and all, but you need to explain something." Kyle said as the all broke the hug. Deion sighed as he held up the DecaDriver.

"Last night, I met with Tsukasa in my dream. Well, it felt like a dream to me. He told me that the world that Riders and Sentai lived in… was being destroyed." He let it sink in for a moment.

"You mean like Shocker or Zangyack?" Rachel asked.

Deion shook his head "He said they have no clue what to call it. He assumed that many of them are missing or dead. He told me that they were coming to our world, and I have to find people that have a Rider soul."

"Rider Soul?" Tommy asked, Tsuki bit her lip, knowing that must have been her job, to find them.

"He said a Rider Soul, and a few cases a Sentai Soul, is what will give people the ability to Henshin in our world. But I have no clue how to find them. But he also said that I have to give them the powers." Deion explained

Sam then smiled at him. "You can do it then." She said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You have always been up to challenges, this one will be your greatest." He told him

"Yeah man, we're here for as well." Kyle said with a thumbs up and a grin.

"Even if we can't fight, we will help you anyway we can. It's what friends are for." Daisy said as well, smiling at him

Deion smiled at all of them "Thanks you guys."

"You know, with all the explosions, it's taking a long time for the cops and the news to show up." Tommy remarked. Then, they all heard sirens in the distance.

"You jinxed it Tommy!" Rachel roared at him before slapping him on the head. Crystal facepalmed at the two

Sam sighed "Everyone in my car, who's riding on Deion's bike?" she asked.

"Me." Tsuki said grabbing his spare helmet. Once more, everyone looked at her with an odd expression.

"Ok, see you back at school. Hopeful Miss Rose is willing to write passes for ditching." Sam said as the others got in her car. Deion kicked on his bike as Tsuki held on to his waste, then they followed The car back to school…

**XpagebreakX**

The rest of the day was almost like a normal school day after that. They stayed behind to tell Miss Rose and show her what they mean. Deion also explain to her everything Tsukasa explained to him. She agreed to not tell anyone as well as help in any way she can. Deion was currently eating dinner alone in his apartment, thinking about the day's events and how he was going to find the riders.

_'I don't even know how to give them these powers! Do I do some kind of dance or something!?'_ he thought as he chewed on his broccoli. He then heard a knock at his door.

"Coming!" He said as he went to opened it "T... TSUKI!?" he nearly shouted in surprise as the Asian girl stood before him.

"Hey. So this is where you live?" She said. She then put her hands on her hips an raised an eyebrow as she asked "Are you going to invite me in?"

"Yeah ummm, come in!" He said as she walked in, taking off her shoes "I was having dinner, have you eaten?" He asked. She was about to lie, but her stomach growled loud enough that they heard it loud and clear "I'll take that as a no" he said as she blushed. He made her a plate, then set it at the small table he had, pulling out her chair for her.

"I didn't know you could be such a gentleman." She said with a smirk

"Sam, Kyle, and Tommy would kill me if I didn't." He told her. He set a can of soda next to her as well and the two ate in silence for a moment "… Any reason you came to see me?" He asked

"I… need to tell you why I knew you were Decade." She started. Deion nodded as he took a sip of his own drink "You see, you're not the only one to have a visit from a character from Decade. Natsumi came to me and told me I had to help you."

"Are you a rider!?" He asked in excitement

"No. But, I'm a Soul Seeker. I can see who has the soul of a Rider or Sentai red. Well, that's what she said is can do. For a while, I had this feeling about you. I brushed it off as just my anger, but when you came to school, it was a lot stronger. The power of all riders and a few reds. Now , seeing you are Decade, I vow to be your seeker and help you protect us and Save the Rider and Sentai world!" She declared to him, bowing her head

Deion was stunned by her statement "We… work as a team?" he asked.

"Yes! The Rider and his Seeker!" She said before blushing, having said she was his

"Ok let's do it!" He declared as he finished his food "Have you found anyone?" he asked

Tsuki snapped out of her blush " I found one person. I think she might be Kamen Rider Blade." She said

"Who?" Deion asked in excitement

"It's Sam…"

**XpagebreakX**

**AN: Chapter Two and we get the back story needed, as well as the new Decade in action. I'll explain more about how He passes the powers on next chapter. What was that monster talking about with his threat? What about the other riders? Or even the Sentai reds? Who will get those powers? Read on to find out.**

**Thanks to Urufushinigami, Chaos-Guard, and Cyril Shadeclaw for reviewing! You guy rock!**

**Also, Check out the story Super Hero Taisen X: Heroes of Reality Unite! The reason why I haven't been putting out much work as of late. Sorry.**

**Next Chapter: The King Blade; Nee-chan is a rider!?**

**Deion: So why was Tsuki Blushing when i… Oh god she likes me!**

**Me: Don't even think about it…**

**See Ya!**


End file.
